Parallel
by RandomAvocados
Summary: LOSTxDEGRASSI CROSSOVER Because of the magnetic field, another plane crashes on the lost island. A plane carrying the people from Degrassi.
1. Deja Vu

I had this idea a long time ago, and I finally got around to writing it. It is slightly AU, for example Liberty hasn't had her baby yet and Shannon and Ana-Lucia aren't dead, and Snake still has cancer. It sort of goes along with some of the things that happened in both shows, but not entirely.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Lost or Degrassi. If I did would I be writing this really crappy fanfic?

Chapter 1: Deja-vu

Jack walked out of the jungle and onto the beach, staring in utter shock at the scene that lay before him. At least this time, he wasn't hurt himself. Chaos enveloped the area. Fire and wreckage littered the beach A girl with long blonde hair was screaming at the top of her lungs. People staggered about across the sand, screaming and crying. One of engines still spun, generating a deafening roar. The other was nowhere to be found. The wing looked unstable, wobbling and creaking where it was still attached to the plan, threatening to fall on those below at any moment. A pregnant girl, who looked to be no older than 16, screamed, doubled over in pain. Jack sprinted through the wreckage towards her.

"Help me!" she screamed, her brown eyes wide in shock and fear. "I'm not ready for this! The baby's coming! I can't do it!"

"How far apart are the contractions?" Jack asked, kneeling next to her.

"I don't know!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know! I don't know!"

"Just stay calm," Jack said, although he wondered how his words would calm the girl when he himself showed fear and uncertainity. He placed his hands gently on her head and made her look up into his eyes. "You need to stay calm. The contractions might stop if you just stay calm."

"I can't do this! Not now! Not yet! I should have never kept this baby!" She was hysterical now.

A teenage boy with curly brown hair matted down with blood ran up to them, kneeling down next to the girl. When she saw him, she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Trying to be heard over the noise around them, he screamed out, "Liberty, are you all right? Are you hurt? Is the baby hurt? Is it coming?"

"Do you know her?" Jack asked. "Are you the father?"

"Yes," the boy said, nodding his head vigorously.

"What's your name?"

"JT."

"Okay, JT. Stay with her," he told him. "If the contractions occur within three minute apart, come get me." Jack then stood up and hurried off see if anybody else needed his help.

A short distance away, a boy lay on the ground surrounded by blood. His leg was bent at an odd angle. "My leg!" he shrieked, his face contorted in pain and his body writhing and twisting. Jack ran over to him.

"I need you to hold still," Jack told him firmly.

"I can't! The pain!" he groaned, gasping for air. He then bent over and threw up, spattering himself and the hot sand around him.

"Hold still. I'm a doctor. I have to set your leg. This will hurt, a lot." Jack grabbed the boy's leg. "On the count of three. You ready?"

"No! Stop! I can't! It hurts!"

"One….Two…." on the count of two, Jack snapped the leg back into place. The boy shot up, shrieking in pain, and then collapsed back down onto the sand. "Don't move your leg, I'll be right back. I have to find something to use as a splint." Jack hurried away, and came back minutes later carrying a piece of metal from the plane. He shook out of his own shirt and then tore the fabric into strips, which he used to tie the metal to the boy's leg. "Don't try to stand up," Jack told the boy, even though it was obvious that standing was currently impossible for the boy. "Just stay here."

Jack stood up and looked around. He had a strong sense of deja vu as he watched the chaos, the people staggering around, screaming out for friends and loved ones, shocked at what had happened. This wasn't just something similar happening. This was exactly the same. Everything. Jack realized that even the words he had spoken were echoes of a couple months ago. _'How is this possible?'_ he thought to himself. _'What is wrong with this island?'_ He stumbled through the fiery wreckage to the water. Sinking to his knees in the hot sand, Jack stared out at the ocean. The last rays of sunlight were shimmering across the water. For a second, he thought he saw something out there, like a boat, but he figured it was just a mirage.

"What are you doing?" a bald man yelled, hurrying up to him. "There are still people hurt back there!"

"I can't do this," Jack almost cried. "Not again."

"Again?" the man questioned. "When has this happened to you before?"

"When Oceanic Flight 815 crashed on this godforsaken island."

"You mean you weren't on this plane?"

"That is exactly what I mean. I was on a different plane."

The man sat down in the sand next to Jack. He ran his hand over his head, which was caked with dried blood. "That can't be a coincidence, two planes crashing on the same island?"

"Trust me, there's no such thing as coincidence on this island," he paused for a moment. "And these two aren't the only crashes either."

"How is that possible?"

"I've been wondering about that myself."

There was a long silence for several minutes, broken only by the waves crashing on the shore and the noise behind them, which was slowly dying down. After about 10 minutes, the man said, "My name is Archie by the way."

Jack laughed, something that he hadn't done in a long time. "Archie? What kind of a name is that?"

"Nobody calls me Archie though. I go by Snake."

"Snake? That's not much better. But anyway, nice to meet you Snake," Jack reached out his hand and shook Snake's. "I'm Jack."

"So you're a doctor then?"

"Yeah, it runs in the family; my dad was a doctor. So what do you do?"

"I'm a high school teacher."

Jack looked at him and almost started laughing. He knew he was being insensitive, but it was kind of funny, in a sad and pathetic sort of way. "I'll have to hide the dynamite. That is if you don't want to get yourself blown up."

"Blown up?" Snake looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"It's a long story," Jack paused, looking out at the ocean, which was sparkling with the last rays of sun. "What do you teach?" he asked.

"Media Immersion."

"At least it's not science," he said. Then he realized something. "There are a lot of teenagers here. Are they your students?"

"Shit!" Archie exclaimed, slamming a hand to his forehead. "I should've made sure everyone was ok! I saw a couple of them, but…" his voice trailed away and he shot to his feet.

"I'll help you. I'm kind of a leader back at my own camp."

"Thanks."

"So where were you headed?" Jack asked, changing they hurried back to the crash site.

"We were going to Sydney, on a school trip. I don't even remember what happened up there in the air. It was all just so fast." His eyes scanned the people for faces he recognized. He noticed an Italian boy sitting in the sand, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees. "Marco!" Snake called. The boy looked up with a dazed look on his face, slowly got to his feet, and made his way over. "You all right?"

"Yeah," the boy said simply and started walking ahead of them.

"He must be in shock," Snake said. "I thought he'd be frantic, rushing around, making sure everybody is okay."

"You can never know how something like this will affect people."

They had rounded up some more students, Liberty and J.T., the boy with the broken leg (whose name Jack found out was Jimmy), and several others, when Snake suddenly collapsed, first to his knees, and then face first onto the sand.

Review and tell me what you think of it!


	2. The Long Trek Back

So, I have finally got around to putting up Chapter 2, if anyone is even reading this fic. Trust me, this is fast for me.

Chapter 2: The Long Trek Back

"_Miss," Snake called to the flight attendant. When are we going to land?"_

"_In about eight hours sir. May I get you anything else? Another orange juice?"_

"_No thank you. I'm fine." She then walked away to serve other people._

"_Hey, Mr. Simpson," JT, who was sitting two seats in front of Snake, called. "Why is this plane ride taking so long?"_

"_You can't get to Australia in 4 seconds, JT," Snake answered._

"_I bet I can invent a machine that will," said Toby, who was sitting next to JT._

"_Toby, you are such a geek. Just stop talking," Manny said, sitting across from the two boys._

"_Why don't you shut up, Manny?"._

_Snake tuned them out, which was not hard to do, due to the engine that was whirling behind him. He was looking out the window at the Atlantic below when the plane shook violently. Still looking out the window, Snake saw the engine falling down through the clouds to the water. Gripped with immense fear, he grabbed onto the armrests, wishing he hadn't agreed to go on this trip. The flight attendant said over the speakers, barely audible over the roaring noise, "Passengers, we will ask that you please remain calm. Fasten your seat belts and-" Static overtook her voice, adding to the already earsplitting screeches of the crashing plane._

_Snake buckled his seat-belt and put on the oxygen mask that had fallen from the ceiling. The plane received another violent tremor. "Where gonna die," he could just barely make out somebody cry. He tried to tell them that it would be all right, but couldn't due to his oxygen mask and the fact that he didn't believe it himself. We are going to die, he thought_

------------

Snake was awoken from the memory/nightmare by Jack shaking him. "We need to leave now if we want to get back before nightfall."

"Okay." Snake got up, brushed the sand off himself and started walking around waking up his students. He could see Jack doing the same thing to the other survivors.

Once awake, everyone hunted through the wreckage for their suitcase. The girl with long blonde hair who had been screaming yesterday bolted up to Snake, hysterical. She shouted in a rush, "Hazel! I can't find Hazel! She's not here!"

"She has to be here!" Snake called, and started rushing around, looking for the girl. He got everybody together and asked, "Has anyone seen Hazel?" Nobody had seen her.

"Come to think of it," a boy named Marco started, a horrified expression on his face, "I haven't seen Jimmy or Manny either! What if something happened to them? What if they are-" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Snake calmed everyone down and took attendance. It turned out that Hazel Aden, Jimmy Brooks, Alex Nunez, and Manny Santos were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the reality of the crash sunk in to the survivors like a dead bolt. Screaming and crying started up in a roar, echoing those from yesterday. Jack hurried up to the group to see what all the commotion was about.

"Four of my students are missing," Snake explained. He could taste the bile rising in his throat. "You don't think they're- they're-" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Relax, Snake," Jack said calmly. "Right now they're thinking the same thing about you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me, I know." Once everyone had calmed down enough so that he could talk, Jack cleared his throat, calling for attention. "My camp is on the other side of the island," he started once all eyes were on him. "If we leave right now, we may be able to make it back before nightfall. If not, we must find a safe spot to camp. We are going to have to go through the jungle. Be on your guard, it's a dangerous place. If you see or hear anything remotely strange, start running in the opposite direction, and find a safe place to hide. Now follow me."

"What do you think he expects us to see?" a boy named Craig asked the boy next to him, who's name was Spinner. "And do you think Jimmy is alright?"

"Honestly, dude, I have no idea what we're going to find in there. And as for Jimmy, I hope he's all right. I really do," Spinner answered. He then added, "so you're talking to me now?"

"Well, we will be stuck on this island together for who knows how long."

The two followed the others into the jungle. At first there were just a few palm trees scattered around, but after walking for a little while, the jungle became denser, the trees were closer together. Twisted vines and the dense underbrush made walking difficult.

The survivors stopped for lunch in a clearing. "Those fruits are good to eat," Jack said, pointing to the papaya trees above him. "And there was food on the plane, although not a lot, because only a small section of it landed on the beach. We are stopping for only 15 minutes, so eat quickly."

"He sure wants us out of here fast," Marco said. "Maybe he thinks whatever is in this jungle will attack."

"Oh please," replied Ellie, a girl with red hair in a long braid down her back. "Do you really think there is anything in this jungle?"

"There might be. I'm not taking any chances," he paused, then asked, "do you think the others made it?"

"Oh, they're alive."

"How do you know?"

"I can just feel it."

Jack was sitting on a fallen log, eating a papaya when somebody sat down next to him. He looked over and saw a girl with long blonde hair. "Paige, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Jack, the doctor?"

"Yes." They sat in silence for a couple minutes. "Is there a reason you sat down next to me?"

"Do you really think the others are alive?" Paige asked.

"I would bet my life on it."

"Well, are we going to go find them?"

"No. My main priority is getting you guys back to my camp."

"Well, how long is this hike going to take?" she asked.

"All day," was Jack's reply.

"All day? So you mean I'm going to have to walk through this hot and sticky jungle all day, plus you're just going to leave our friends out there to die?"

"Paige, it'd be foolish looking for them with all of you here. I'm going to bring you to my camp and then organize a search party." _For some reason,_ Jack thought, watching Paige stomp away,_ that girl reminds me of Shannon. _He shrugged it off and went back to eating his papaya.

True to his word, Jack stood up after 15 minutes. He called for everyone to pack up and follow him back into the jungle. They did as they were told.

The survivors walked for hours. They talked very little, and slowly, the sun started sinking above the dense green canopy.

Spinner sneaked up behind Toby, and lunged at him. Toby screamed at the top of his lungs and started freaking out.

"Spinner," Snake scolded, "I'm warning you."

The sun had almost sunk below the horizon when Jack motioned for them to stop.

"What is it?" Snake asked, walking up to the doctor.

"Shh. I hear something behind us. We have to walk faster, pick up the pace."

"What do you think it is?" Snake asked, worried that something dangerous was going to attack them. The survivors stared into the dark trees, listening for what Jack had heard.

"If we're lucky, it may be a pack of wild boars. Or maybe even a polar bear. If it attacks, we're very close to my camp. If we run, we may be able to make it before it catches us."

"Wait just a second. A polar bear?" Craig asked, a confused expression on his face. "Don't polar bears usually live in…well…_polar_ regions?"

"Well, it appears some like to live on tropical islands," Jack answered quietly. He didn't want to make a noise until he was sure what the mysterious creature was. "We found that out the hard way."

After a couple of minutes fast-paced walking, the survivors heard a loud noise behind them.

"Was it just me," Spinner started, "or did that just sound like an elephant?"

"Spinner, please. Elephants don't live on tropical islands."

"Well neither do polar bears."

"What else is on this island?" Sean asked Jack. He then added mockingly, "Are there monsters in the jungle too?"

When Jack didn't answer, JT cried out, "There are actually monsters?" The sudden loud noise spooked whatever was behind them and it crashed through the jungle towards them. Jack started running as fast as he could. He called behind to the others, "Make sure you follow me! And run fast!" He didn't really need to tell them that, because they were already sprinting for their lives.

"Great!" JT yelled, through gasps of breath, "We survive a plane crash just to be devoured by a mysterious monster!"

The creature was crashing its way through the jungle at a frightening speed. The survivors couldn't run any faster, the vines and plants were too thick. The animal had almost reached them, when, from out of nowhere, a gun went off and whatever was chasing them cried out in pain and limped away. Everyone stopped running and turned around. A man was standing there, holding a shotgun. He had somewhat long blond hair, and a dark look in his dreary green eyes.

"Sawyer," Jack said to the man, "thanks for saving our lives."

"You're welcome, Doc," the man named Sawyer drawled. "But may I ask who all these people are? I find it very strange that you go off into the jungle looking for the Others and just happen to find a whole band of people. Ever think they might be the Others?"

"I know they're not, Sawyer. Their plane crashed on the other side of the island."

"Oh, another crash?" He then noticed that the majority of the group were teenagers. "This is just perfect. More useless children. Better guard them well, don't want them getting captured, like that pathetic Walt."

"Sawyer!" Jack called out. "That was uncalled for."

"Yeah, sure Doc. I bet you want me to apologize now huh? Sorry Walt! Oh and sorry Michael too!" Sawyer yelled, and it echoed in the now pitch black jungle.

"Sawyer, if you don't shut your mouth-"

"What are you going to do?"

"Umm…shouldn't we keep walking?" Snake stepped between the two men.

"What?" Jack turned around. He had almost forgotten that the other survivors were there. "Oh, right, yeah."

"Hey Jack, remember, keep an eye on them. Don't let them wander off."

"We can keep an eye on ourselves, thank you," Sean said coldly.

"Oh, we have another bad ass on our hands," Sawyer said, slowly walking over Sean.

Jay then walked up, crossing his arms threateningly. "We're not children. Oh and you're probably the one who will try and kidnap us. Better be cautious of you."

"Make that two." He was standing right in front of them now. "It looks like I have some competition for the title of the Island's bad ass."

"Sawyer," Jack called, stopping him before he got out of hand. "What are you going to do? Beat them up?" 

"We can take him," Jay declared, taking a menacing step towards Sawyer.

"Jay," Snake intervened, "back off."

"What are you going to do Baldy? Put me in detention?"

"Guys, we're very close to camp," Jack started, sick of the tension. "Soon you'll all be able to eat real food and get some sleep."

"You go and round up your troops, Doc." Sawyer started walking in the opposite direction.

"Sawyer, where are you going? The beach is the other way."

"See you in another life, huh, brother?" Sawyer called over his shoulder, and then disappeared into the dark jungle.

Jack stared at where he had been, pondering what the con man had said. That is exactly what Desmond had told him in the stadium. He decided it was just a coincidence and shrugged it off. But then he remembered something he had told Snake the night before. _'Trust me, there are no such thing as coincidences on this island.'_ He decided to think about it later, though, because what he had to focus on right now was getting the survivors back to the beach. It had already been dark for a long time now, and since they were so close, he didn't want to make camp out here in the jungle. "Everybody," he called for silence. "We have to start moving again." He then walked off into the jungle, the others following him without question.

----

So there, it's done. I can't believe you endured that torture...Tell me what you think of it...is it bad? good? if you say good I'll give you cookies!


End file.
